villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
God of Death
God of Death '''or also known as '''The Reaper was the final antagonist of the Assassination Classroom series. He was the disciple of Koro-Sensei. God of Death is actually a title and there are two Gods of Death: the first generation God of Death being the Koro-sensei himself and the second generation God of Death being the titular character of this article. Voices History After he saw his father being killed, he admired the assassination and decided to become an assassin, he was trained by an unknown assassin for several years, when the training was complete, he betrayed the latter during an assassination mission because he always considered him only as tool. After that event he became the world's best assassin and was tasked with the mission of killing Koro-Sensei and his students, however he was defeated by Karasuma. After that, he was found by Shiro, which revealed him the true identity of Koro-Sensei and asked him to join with him for the fulfilment of his final plan. The assassin accepted, Shiro then transformed him into a tentacle monster for the final battle against Korosensei. During the final battle he overpowered the latter and nearly killed Kaede Kayano, causing Korosensei to release an energy beam towards him, which destroyed half of his body and allowed the former teacher to finish him with a stab to the chest. As the God of Death died, Koro-sensei apologized to his former student for not acknowledging him and that if they met again in the next life, he would treat him right. Touched by those words, the God of Death shed tears as his body completely disintegrated. Appearance While disguised, he has a short grey hair and normally wears his hat. In reality withouth his mask, he has a skinless red skull face. Later after Shiro injected him with a stronger version of the Antimatter tentacles, he obtained a more monstrous appearance while still retaining his skull face and his desire to kill his mentor. Personality When he was a kid, he was lonely and raised by parents who did not love him. Then one day he saw an aspiration of his life through the killer of his father and sought to become like him by seeking his approval. At first the second God of Death was very happy to be trained under his master and was very loyal towards his master, alas, he slowly started to hate him because his master was thinking his apprentice only as his convienient tool and not caring or considering him at all, leading him to become a bitter, egoistical and sadistic. This would later come back to haunt Koro-sensei and his students of Class E. It is possible that he attempted to claim lives of Class E's students out of sheer envy as they had something he was never able to have: a genuine love from their beloved teacher. Gallery Death_infobox.jpg|God of Death in the manga. God 9-1.png|God of Death in the anime. HorribleSubs-Assassination-Classroom-S2-23-1080p.mkv0050.jpg|God of Death smiling to his master God_of_Death_Umasked(.PNG|God of Death without his mask The_Reaper_(Color_Enhanced).png God's_Weapon.PNG|God of Death invisible Scythe format God_episode_9-6.png|God of Death defeated by Karasuma HorribleSubs-Assassination-Classroom-S2-22-1080p.mkv0046.jpg|God of Death returns as a tentacle monster God Monster.png HorribleSubs-Assassination-Classroom-S2-23-1080p.mkv0051.jpg|God of Death dies. 79684.jpg Category:Sadists Category:Assassins Category:Serial Killers Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Monsters Category:Arrogant Category:Tragic Category:Wrathful Category:Male Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Egotist Category:Homicidal Category:Envious Category:Vengeful Category:Deceased Category:Mutated Category:Legacy Category:Traitor Category:Amoral Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Mentally Ill